No Title as of Yet
by snarkycole
Summary: 17 y/o Majandra travels to Salem in search of her biological parents and finds much more than she imagined. Okay, I know that's a horrible summary that probably won't attract many readers, but I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. Please read & review.
1. Prologue: The Newbie

****

Rating: PG-13, well maybe not this chapter, but upcoming ones.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOOL characters or the town of Salem, USA. If I did, this plot would probably be on the show, not on a fanfiction site. All I do own is the new character Majandra DuGrey and her family.

****

Author's Note's: This is my first DOOL fanfic. The idea just popped into my head a few days ago. This story will mainly have the Teens of Salem, and will center around Majandra and her interactions with them. Sorry that the first part doesn't have any of the DOOL cast, but I used this chapter as an introduction to my character. I promise there will be some interactions with DOOL cast soon. Some of this background on the new character probably isn't that realistic, but than again, when are soap plots ever 100% realistic? Oh, last thing; since it's never been announced what state this fictional town of Salem is located in, I decided (on the basis of a fact I read on some DOOL fansite) for the time being Salem is in Illinois. That's all for now.

On to the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting her luggage, 17 year-old Majandra DuGrey strolled out of the train station and onto the streets of Salem. Following a 12 hour train ride, Majandra found it nice to be able to stretch out, walk around, and breathe in the fresh Midwestern air. Majandra didn't know what possessed her to come to Salem. Okay, that's a lie, she knew exactly why she decided to come to this leafy little hamlet.

Two weeks ago Majandra graduated from high school. That day was the day her mother decided to drop a bomb on her. For some reason or another, Majandra's mother felt compelled to reveal her real paternity. In 1984 in England, Dr. DuGrey's colleague preformed a c-section that delivered twins to a young mother who was planning to give her newborn child up for adoption. The young mother was unaware that she was going to have twins since she never had the doctor do a ultrasound because she was afraid that she would get attached to her unborn child and change her mind about giving the baby up for adoption. When the babies were born, one of the twins was in poor condition, and it appeared that it wouldn't make it through the night. When they spoke to the young woman's father, he made the decision not to tell the mother about the second baby or her condition. After the mother recovered from her c-section surgery, she left the hospital only knowing and holding one of the two children.

Although they didn't want to split up the children, they realized that the healthy baby should go to the adoption agency as soon as possible because they couldn't keep her at the hospital. However, the other baby's condition hadn't changed, and was kept in the infant ICU in an incubator.

Dr. DuGrey had been head of the infant ICU and was in charge of watching the baby who was only known as 'the Miller baby.' After 1 month, 1 week, and 4 days, the Miller baby was back to full health, and it was time for her to be sent to the adoption agency. But during those weeks that Dr. DuGrey had nursed the Miller baby back to health, she had grown attached to her. So, after convincing her husband, she asked the adoption agency if she could adopt the Miller baby. Luckily, the agency hadn't found a family yet, so they allowed Dr. DuGrey and her husband to adopt the child.

In 1995, Mr. and Dr. DuGrey decided to move from London, England back to Mr. DuGrey's hometown of New York City where they have been living for the last 7 years in Manhattan. Which leads us to now. After raising Majandra for almost 18 years as her own, Dr. Lorelai DuGrey decided that it was time to tell her child the truth. Majandra was upset, to say the least. All Lorelai knew of Majandra's biological parents was that the mother's last name was Miller and she was from Salem, Illinois. And that's where Majandra found herself now, in Salem, Illinois, in the search of her birth parents and maybe some info on her twin.

She walked further down the street and started to near Salem University Hospital. As she started to turn a corner, she collided head on into a Salemite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC. Sorry it's so short, but I figured I want to get this out ASAP. I'm sure a lot of you figured out who her twin is. If you haven't, you'll find out soon. I'm not sure if Majandra should be an identical or fraternal twin. What do you think? And who do you think should be the person that Majandra runs into? Oh, one last thing, need help with the title. Your opinions mean a lot, so please review. Thanks bunches. 


	2. Meeting Some Locals

****

Rating: PG-13, well maybe not this chapter, but upcoming ones.

****

Disclaimer: As I proclaimed in the previous chapter, I do not own any of the DOOL characters or the town of Salem, USA. If I did, this plot would probably be on the show, not on a fanfiction site. All I do own is the new character Majandra DuGrey, her family, and the plot.

****

Author's notes: As the title suggests, Majandra meets some Salemite, obviously. Anyway, not sure if it's any good or if any of the DOOL characters are "in character" (they probably aren't sorry), but hey, I gave it a try. 

Thank you archangel for reviewing. To answer your question: yes, I'm a Trory fan. Also, I have written (actually it's more like I'm in the process of writing) a Gilmore Girls fanfic. It's under the name starryeyes and is called New To Stars Hollow. 

Everyone else-Please follow archangel's example and review, I'd really appreciate it (I'm a feedback junky), even if it's just to tell me how horrible the story is. Anyway, on with the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After confronting Belle on her knowledge of Brady liking Chloe, Phillip stormed out of the entrance to the Hospital and walked down the sidewalk in a fit of rage, not paying attention to where he was going. As he turned the corner he ran straight dab into someone.

"Geez, watch where you're going," ridiculed the person he ran into.

"Wow. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Phillip apologized to the girl who had what sounded like a British accent.

"Obviously," snickered the girl.

"Well, it's not like you were apparently watching where you were going either," snapped Phillip, the anger from earlier coming back again. "If you were paying attention this could have been avoided."

"I was paying attention to where I was going, but you just popped out of nowhere around the corner and were hard to dodge."

Phillip took a step back and finally took a good look at the person he ran into. She was a few inches shorter than him and seemed in pretty good shape. She was wearing khaki shorts and a blue halter-top, which seemed appropriate considering how hot it was in Salem lately. Her reddish-brown hair was short and flippy (think Chloe from WB's Smallville). Phillip looked the girl in the eyes took in their unusual color; they were sort of a bluish-green color. 

The girl glared at Phillip.

"Has anyone told you it's bloody rude to stare?" the girl snapped.

Phillip chuckled letting some of the anger fade away.

"Not in those exact words," replied Phillip. 

"Well, you should really start listening to them."

"Phillip Kiriakis," he introduced himself, extending his hand for the girl to shake.

The girl eyed Phillip cautiously before placing her own hand in his to shake.

"Majandra DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

For the first time Phillip noticed that Majandra had two suitcases in her hand.

"Just arrived in Salem?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to Salem."

"Thank you," smiled Majandra for the first time since meeting Phillip.

'It's a nice smile,' Phillip thought to himself.

"So, where are you staying?" Phillip asked Majandra.

"Actually, I'm in search for a place to stay."

"Wait, you're telling me you came here without knowing where you were going to stay?"

"Oh God, you sound like my mother. So what if I made no plans. I know why I'm here, that's all that matters," Majandra started to rant.

"Where are you from?" asked Phillip. "I can tell from your accent, it's definitely not around here."

"Well, I came here on train from Manhattan, but I was born in England, if that's what you're getting at."

"Cool."

There was a semi-awkward pause before either teen spoke again. 

"How about I give you a ride to a hotel?" offered Phillip.

"I don't know, my mother told me not to accept rides from strangers," joked Majandra.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about since I'm not a stranger."

"Alright, but I must warn you, if you're planning on trying anything with me, I know Tae kwon do, I kickbox, and I have a brown belt in karate," slightly joked/informed Majandra.

"You don't have anything to worry about," laughed Phillip. "My car's just over there."

They walked a few yards until they were standing next to an eggplant colored PT Cruiser.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

"Mine's better though," smirked Majandra."

"Oh really, and what kind of car do you have?" asked Phillip as he put Majandra's suitcases into the trunk.

"A 2002 Lexus SC Luxury Convertible."

"Nice. Aren't those things expensive?"

"Yes. But my dad knows a few people, so he got a good deal on it for my graduation gift," replied Majandra as Phillip and her walked to each side of the car, then Phillip unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

" So why didn't you just drive here instead of taking the train?"

"My parents were afraid if I drove here I would have gotten lost or get in an accident, which is so not true; I have a great sense of direction and I'm an excellent driver."

"So, how much money do you have to spend on a room?" Phillip asked as he started up his car.

"My dad told I could use one of my credit cards, so the sky's the limit."

"Well, then, I'd say your best choices are the Elton Hotel or the Salem Inn."

"Which one would you stay at?"

"More likely the Elton Hotel, but that's just me."

"I guess I can go there."

"Alright."

Phillip put the car and drive and headed in the direction of the hotel.

"So, what brings you to Salem?"

"I'm on a quest," replied Majandra simply.

"A quest?" repeated Phillip. "A quest for what?"

"A quest to find my birth mother, then hopefully my birth father, and then lastly maybe information on siblings."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wanted to find them before start life on my own at college."

"What do you know about your birth parents?"

"The only things I know about my birth parents is that my mother was from Salem, had me and my twin in London before giving us up for adoption, and that her last name is Miller, or at least it was Miller at the time. God knows what it is now."

"Miller," Phillip repeated outloud.

__

'That last name sounds familiar,' Phillip thought to himself.

"Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, a little," replied Phillip, looking at her a little oddly. It was like she read his thoughts.

"I did a few searches for people in Salem with the last name Miller, but came up short. But I was hoping if I came to Salem that maybe I could dig up some info or, and as crazy as this sounds, maybe sense my birth mother."

"It doesn't sound that crazy to me."

"Thanks."

"Well, here we are," announced Phillip.

Majandra looked out the window and saw that they were stopped in front of their destined hotel. Majandra got out of the car and walked to the back of the car, as did Phillip. Phillip unlocked the trunk and took out the suitcases.

"You can't park here," said the valet.

"I'll only be a few minutes," replied Phillip.

The valet seemed to realize who Phillip was.

"Of course Mr. Kiriakis, that's fine."  
"I see your last name carries a lot of weight around here," observes Majandra, as she followed Phillip, who was carrying her suitcases, into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk.

"Yeah, well my father is a pretty influential person in Salem."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for the ride, Mr. Kiriakis," smirked Majandra. "Perhaps I shall see you around."

"Perhaps," replied Phillip.

Phillip turned and walked back out of the hotel and back to his car, leaving Majandra by herself to register into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Elton Hotel. How can I help you?" asked the man at the front desk whose nametag read 'Richard Yearly.'

"Do you have any rooms available?" Majandra asked.

Mr. Yearly searched through the computer to see the hotel registry and looked through the available rooms.

"We have a few rooms available, including a penthouse suite. Is it just you staying with us?"

"Yes. Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to make a quick phone call before deciding on which room to take."  
"Of course."

Majandra placed her backpack on the ground next to her two suitcases then pulled her cellphone out one of the compartments on it. She unlocked the buttons, then moved away from the front desk.

"Dad," she said into the phone, which made the phone dial her father's cell phone.

"Alex DuGrey," answered the person on the other end after a few rings.

"Hi dad, it's me, Majandra."

"Hello honey, how was your trip?"

"Long."

Alexander DuGrey chuckled at his daughter's reply.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering what kind of room you wanted me to stay in? I have the option of a penthouse suite, or would you rather me stay in a smaller one?"

"How long are you planning to stay again?"

"I already told you, I'm not sure. I know I'm leaving before I need to start College at Columbia."

"Well, I suppose the penthouse is fine, nothing but the best for my girl."

"Thank you dad."

"Just remember to charge it to your card."

"Alright."

There was a short pause before Alexander spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this search for your birth parents?"

"Yes dad. Remember I told you before graduation that I was feeling a little strange, a little weaker?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"For some reason I think that was my twin. When I got here, the feeling got a lot stronger."

"So, you need to do this?"

"Yes," confirmed Majandra.

"Alright honey. Be good in Salem. Don't forget to call your mother later."

"Don't worry, I'll remember."

"Oh, and keep away from the mini-bar."

"Don't worry dad," semi-giggled Majandra.

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

Majandra hung up the phone and walked back up to the front desk.

"Made your decision?" asked Mr. Yearly.

"Yes, I will take the penthouse suite."

"How long are you planning on staying with us here at the Elton hotel?"

"Honestly, I am not sure."

"Okay. What name will the room be under?"

"Majandra DuGrey."

"All right. Well, I just need a deposit on the room now and then you're all set. How will you pay?"  
"Credit card," replied Majandra, taking her wallet out of her backpack. She handed her card over to Mr. Yearly.

He ran it through the thingy that you slide credit cards through and waited for it to verify. After a couple of moments the credit card was accepted.

"Okay, Miss DuGrey. We will keep your account information and we'll just charge the rent and room service to your card," Mr. Yearly told Majandra as he handed her the card.

"Okay."

"You'll be staying in penthouse suite number 3 on the 11th floor," he said as he gave her the key to the room.

"Alright, thank you."

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, that's okay, I think I've got it."

"Alright. Enjoy your stay at the Elton."

"I will, thank you."

After placing her wallet back in her bag, she swung it back on her shoulders, and then picked up her two suitcases. She then proceeded to head for the elevators and ride it to the 11th floor. She got to her floor then walked down the hall in search for her suite. She soon found it and used her key to unlock the door. She opened the door and stepping into her suite.

The suite was really nice, but nothing she wasn't used to seeing. It had a small kitchen, a little living room and a dining area. She walked further into the suite, down a little hall where she found a nice-sized bathroom that had both a shower and a Jacuzzi-like tub and lastly her bedroom. The bedroom was large and had a nice king-size bed.

She opened placed her suitcases on the ground and opened the drawers on her dresser. She unpacked some of her clothes in there, then moved to the closet to hang some in there also. After she was finished unpacking her clothes, her stomach started growling. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:42.

"Might as well go explore Salem a little," she said to herself.

She took one last glance at her room, then walked out of her room. After locking her door, she headed toward the elevators and rode down to the main floor. She walked out of the hotel onto the streets of Salem.

She wandered down the streets of Salem in hopes of a) stumbling across a place to eat or b) running into Phillip Kiriakis again. He sure left a lasting impression on Majandra. Soon she found herself at Salem Place.

'Must be their mall,' she thought to herself. 'They must have a food court.'

She walked into Salem Place and looked around. After strolling around Salem Place for a few minutes, she came across a establishment named '.COM' and thought there might be a computer with internet access she could use in there to email her friends back in New York with (and also get a nice cup of coffee.) She opened the door and went inside. After ordering a latte, She noticed an unoccupied computer and sat down in front of it.

She accessed her e-mail account and clicked on Compose.

To: alegra17@hotmail.com, cheekychica@arockstar.net, ladyvi@hotmail.com, mochaluva@yahoo.com, punkrock4ever@arockstar.net

Subject: made it to Salem in one piece

Hola Chicas! How are you all doing on this fabulous Friday afternoon? I came across this little cyber café in Salem and decided to email you guys. The train ride was so long, but fortunately I had my books and discman to pass some of the time. So far it hasn't been that bad in this town. It's kind of a large town, almost a small city. I'm staying at this hotel called the Elton and I'm staying in very plush suite. I'm sure you don't care about those few facts and are waiting for me to get to a juicy part, such as the Salem guys. Well, I've only seen a few, but there's this one guy I've encountered who's a total babe, very drool-worthy. He's about 6 foot, has blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And when he smiles he has most adorably cute dimples. He also seems pretty nice.

Anyhoo, I haven't been here long, but I thought I'd give you guys a short recap of what's been going on since my arrival. TTYL.

Maj

She pushed send, logged off her e-mail account, then quit the browser. She stood up and decided that now she should find a place to eat. Majandra thought it would be best to ask someone where she should eat rather than to continuously wander down the street. She noticed that nearby her sat a cute dark haired boy and a pretty dark-haired blond girl who were around her age.

"Excuse me," she said to the couple catching their attention, making them looked up at Majandra. "Do you know a good place where I could grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh yeah, you should try Brady's Pub," the girl said enthusiastically.

"Is it nearby?"

"It's not that far. It's on Front Street."

"Okay..." said Majandra, having no clue where front street is.

"You know what, why don't we just show you where it is? I was feeling kind of hungry anyways."

"Alright, thanks."

Come on Kev," the girl said to the boy.

Before "Kev" could protest, the girl grabbed his hand and led him out of .COM.

"My name's Mimi by the way," the girl finally introduced herself. "And this is Kevin."

"Majandra."

"Cool name, kinda exotic. Where are you from anyway because obviously you're not from around here since you didn't know where front street is, you have an accent, and I've never seen you around, not that I know everyone in town, but——" babbled Mimi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mimi, slow down. Breathe. Is she always like this?" Majandra asked Kevin with grin on her face that showed she was entertained.

"Am I always like what?" asked Mimi.

"Peppy, enthusiastic, talkative..." listed Majandra.

"Not always, but once she starts it's hard for her to stop," replied Kevin.

"Well, I bet there's never an awkward silence with her around."

"Nope."

"Meems, to answer your question, I arrived here today from Manhattan, but originally I'm from London."

"As in England?"

"Correct."

"Wow. That's so cool. I've always wanted to go to London or Manhattan. Which do you like better?"

"They both have their elements, but I suppose if I had to choose one over the other, it'd be Manhattan."

"So, what brings you to Salem?" asked a curious Mimi. "Cuz if I lived in Manhattan, Salem would never be a choice summer vacation spot."

"Jeez, you Salemites sure like to know all about new people, don't ya?"

"Sorry," said Mimi bashfully. "Habit."

"It's alright. It never hurts to get to know new people. Anyway, I'm in Salem for family reasons," Majandra said simply. "Nothing too exciting."

"Oh. Are you staying with them?"

"No, I'm staying at the Elton Hotel."

"Oh, the Elton. That's a pretty upscale hotel. You must be pretty loaded."

"Mimi!" exclaimed Kevin.

Majandra wasn't offended. She instead chuckled at her new acquaintance.

"It's fine Kevin. I'm not loaded, but my parents are," replied Majandra. "Anyway, are we almost at the pub? I'm starved."

"It's only a couple more blocks," replied Kevin.

"Great, so Meems, since you got to basically interview me, it's my turn to ask you the questions."

"Okay..." said Mimi hesitantly. "Shoot away."

"Alright. Umm...let me guess, you've lived in Salem your whole life, right?"

"Yep."

"Just graduated from the local high school?"  
"Uh huh."

"So, where are you going to college?"

"Salem University."

"Ah, a local college. Earlier you sounded as if you were the type who wants to get out of Salem as soon as possible."

"I do, it's just Salem U was the only college I got accepted to that gave me all the financial aid I needed."

"Ah, I understand. I got a lot of scholarships for Columbia, but that's not the only reason why I'm going there."

"Columbia? I have two friends going there."

"Cool, you'll have to introduce us."

"Will do," replied Mimi.

"So Kevin, where are you going to college?"

"Harvard."

"Ooh, so you're a smart one aren't ya?"

"I guess you could say that," shrugged Kevin.

"Ah, he's blushing, isn't that cute?" said Mimi.

"Oh look, we've arrived at the Pub," said Kevin in relief, hoping the subject of his blushing would stop.

"Great," said Majandra. "I'm famished."

They walked inside the Pub and sat at in one of the booths. A few minutes later, an elderly woman came to their table.

"Hello Mimi, dear," greeted the woman. "Hello Kevin. How are you two doing today?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Brady. How are you?" asked Mimi.  
"Just fine, thank you. Who is your new friend here?"

"Mrs. Brady, this is Majandra. She just arrived in Salem today."

"Welcome to Salem," smiled Mrs. Brady.

"Thank you. I've found everyone to be very friendly here."

"What a lovely accent. Are you from the UK?"  
"Yes, I was born In London. I lived there until I was about 10."

"Fascinating. My husband is from Ireland."

"My parents took me to that country a few times. Beautiful countryside. Cool accents, too."

"Yes, well, here are your menus," Mrs. Brady said as she handed the teens them. "Someone will be back to take your orders in a few minutes."

"So, what's good here?" asked Majandra.

"Everything," replied Mimi.

"Okay..."

Majandra looked over the menu and decided what she wanted. Minutes later a waitress came and took their orders. After she left, Mimi, Kevin, and Majandra talked; well Mimi and Majandra actually did most of the talking.

"So, did you just graduate from high school yourself?"

"Yep. I'm a 2002 graduate of Leonardo's Performing Arts High School in Manhattan."

"Ah, you're a performer. So what do you do? Act? Sing?"

"A little bit of both actually. But I like singing a little more then acting. I'm even a lead singer in a band back in Manhattan."

"What style of music do you guys play?"

"We kind of have a pop/rock sort of feel. Like, think NoDoubt or Michelle Branch."

"That's so cool. What's your band's name?"

"We're currently known as "the band with no name," but we're working on one."

"Awesome. Well, when you become rich and famous, I can tell people, "I met her one time."

"You haven't heard our band play, or me sing for that matter. For all you know we, I, are musically-challenged, talentless chumps."

"That's true, but for some reason I doubt it."

"Well, then thank you for vouch of confidence."

"No problemo, amigo."

"All right, who had the clam chowder again?" asked the waitress, interrupting the conversation momentarily.

"I did," said Kevin.

"Here you go," said the waitress putting the bowl in front of him. She then placed Majandra's and Mimi's dinners in front of them and then left them to chow down on their meals.

The three of them spent the next 45 minutes chatting it up. When they waitress came back to clear their plates, Majandra stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Kevin.

"A little. For some reason I've been feeling tired a lot lately. I have no clue what it is because I've been getting a lot of sleep in, and I know I'm healthy as an ox, whatever that means."

"Strange," said Mimi.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better head back to the hotel to get some sleep," said Majandra, standing up.

"Alright."

Majandra took out a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse and scribbled 'Majandra's cell-' and her number on it then handed it to Mimi.

"It was nice meeting you Meems. Same with you Kevin. Here's my number, maybe we can do something again while I'm in town."

"That'd be great. I'll introduce you to my friends later, too."

"Great," smiled Majandra. She put some money on the table that would cover the bill and the tip. "Well, see you guys later."

"Bye," said Mimi.

"Goodnight," said Kevin.

Majandra walked out of the Pub and headed back to her hotel. By the time she made it to her suite, she was bushed. She kicked off her shoes and then changed into some PJs before turning off all the lights and turning in for the night, with her last thoughts being that of the new friends she made today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC. Hope you like it. If not, tell me what I could do to make it better then. I tried to hint that the reason Majandra's being feeling weird/tired lately was because of the whole "twin psychic connection" thing. Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to have happen in the next chapters, if you have any ideas/suggestions/comments/whatever just tell me in the form on a review. Thanks.


End file.
